lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Quest:【50】The Fall of Thaurlach
| worth-g = | worth-s = 49 | worth-c = 70 | destiny-points = | gold-coins = | item = 固定アイテム image:Glorfindel’s Band-icon.png　Glorfindel’s Band 選択可能な報酬 image:Mest-baug-icon.png　Mest-baug image:Glorfindel's Locket-icon.png　Glorfindel's Locket 称号 Lord (Lady) of the Shattered Chain　砕けた鎖の主 (貴婦人) |}} 補足 クエストが終わると希望バフが彼の近くにいる人全員に入ります ガンダルフとグロールフィンデルの会話 :'Hail and well met, name. I understand you wished to speak with me?' :;Glorfindel says, "This...it cannot be!" :グロールフィンデル：「これは…ばかな！」 :;Gandalf says, "Indeed it is...a link from the chain Angithron that was forged when this world was young." :ガンダルフ：「いかにもこれは……この世界が出来てまだ間もない頃に造られたアンギスロンの鎖の一部じゃ。」 :;Gandalf says, "A Balrog lies defeated." :ガンダルフ：「バルログは敗北の淵に倒れておる」 :;Glorfindel says, "Ai!" :;Glorfindel says, "A Balrog of Morgoth!" :;Glorfindel says, "You are mightier than I first perceived." :グロールフィンデル：「ああ！モルゴスのバルログが！貴方は私が初めに感じたより、はるかに強い力をお持ちです」 :;Gandalf says, "Yes, one which was awakened long ago by his master's call." :ガンダルフ：「左様。彼ははるかな昔、主の呼びかけによって目覚めたもののひとりじゃ」 :;Glorfindel says, "You speak, then, of Thaurlach, Glathlírel's Bane. My heart is heavy still from her loss." :グロールフィンデル：「ではサウアラックのこと、そしてグラスリーレルのことについてお教えください。私の心は彼女を失ったことで深く傷ついています」 :;Glathlírel says, "Then let your heart be lightened, Glorfindel, for I have returned!" :;Glathlírel says, "Mithrandir speaks true. I was with the adventurers when the Balrog fell." :グラスリーレル：「お心安らかに、グロールフィンデル。私はこうして戻りました！ミスランディアの言うことは本当です。バルログが倒れた時、私は冒険者達と共にいました」 :;Glorfindel says, "And even more wonders, Glathlírel! When you did not return...we feared...." :グロールフィンデル：「なんという驚きの連続だ、グラスリーレル！貴方が戻らなかった時、私達がどれだけ…心配したか…」 :;Glathlírel says, "I found aid unlooked for in the North." :グラスリーレル：「北で思いがけない援護を見つけたのです」 :;Gandalf says, "Two others of my Order, who have since vanished into the East, aided her in imprisoning the Balrog. Alas, for the treachery of the Enemy." :ガンダルフ：「東へ向かったわが賢人団の二人が、彼女がバルログを投獄する手伝いをしたのじゃ。敵を裏切らせるためにな」 :;Glathlírel says, "I remained in Nûrz Ghâshu as the warden of the Balrog until another of Morgoth's servants sought to free him." :グラスリーレル：「私はモルゴスの手下がまたバルログを解放しようとしないよう、番人としてナルズ・ガシュに残りました」 :;Glorfindel says, "And with the aid of these heroes which you mention, you were able to overcome Thaurlach?" :;Glorfindel says, "I will compose the song of their triumph myself, and it will be known to all the Elves that yet dwell...." :グロールフィンデル：「そして、あなたが名を呼んだこの英雄たちの助けを得て、サウアラックを倒すことができたのですね？私自ら彼等の勝利の歌を作りましょう。そしてここに残る全てのエルフが知るのです…」 :;Gandalf says, "I think not, Glorfindel..." :;Gandalf says, "For even among the Elf-lords, you still keep secrets...battles and deeds enough for a thousand songs." :;Gandalf says, "No...not until the world has changed should this tale be told in full." :ガンダルフ：「わしはそうは思わんな、グロールフィンデル…。エルフの王達にさえ、貴方はいまだ秘密を隠している…千の歌に値する戦いと功績。そうじゃ…世が代わるまで、この話は全てを伝えられるべきではない」 :;Glathlírel says, "The Dark Lord of Mordor would be troubled by the death of Thaurlach..." :;Glathlírel says, "But I fear he would gain much knowledge of hidden things that should remain lost were the full tale known." :グラスリーレル：「モルドールの冥王はサウアラックの死に困惑するでしょう。しかし…彼が失われた物語の暴かれるべきでない知識を得てしまわないか心配です」 :;Glorfindel says, "Your deeds will not be forgotten among the Wise." :グロールフィンデル：「賢者はあなたの功績を忘れないでしょう」 :;Gandalf says, "Certainly not! It is the responsibility of the Wise to keep such lore until its chosen time." :ガンダルフ：「もちろんその通り！この様な伝承をその時が来るまで守り続けるのは賢者の義務じゃ」 :;Glorfindel says, "And it is well that you have returned out of the darkness, Glathlírel." :グロールフィンデル：「暗黒からあなたが戻って来て良かった、グラスリーレル」 :;Glathlírel says, "It seems that Imladris will require my sword and more if we wish to continue the fight!" :グラスリーレル：「戦に倦んだのでないならば、イムラドリスも私の剣を必要とするでしょう！」 :;Glorfindel says, "We have fought many battles, but alas, our time has passed..." :;Glorfindel says, "The duty of great deeds has fallen to others. The time of the Elves is fading." :グロールフィンデル：「私は多くの戦いをしてきました。ああしかし、時は過ぎ去ろうとしている…偉業を成す責任は他の者たちに移りつつあります。エルフの時代も色あせてきています」 :;Glathlírel says, "Then it seems there is little left for me here..." :;Glathlírel says, "I will travel to Mithlond and join our kin where I may find peace." :グラスリーレル：「それならば、ここで私にできることはほとんど残されていないようですね…私はミスロンドへ行き、そこにいる仲間と合流し平穏に暮らすことにします」 :;Glorfindel says, "And what do you make of this, Mithrandir? What now should be our course?" :グロールフィンデル：「どう思いますか、ミスランディア？これからどのようにするべきでしょうか？」 :;Gandalf says, "Our course?" :;Gandalf says, "What should have been done two thousand years ago has been done..." :;Gandalf says, "All that is left now is to plan for the journey to come, and I have much to do before that journey begins." :ガンダルフ：「どのように？二千年前に終わらせておくべきだったことが、やっと今終わったのじゃ…残すは、来たる冒険に備えて計画を立てることだけじゃが、その前にすべき事が山ほどある」 :;Glorfindel says, "Creatures such as Thaurlach do not easily fall, my friend. You have brought hope unlooked for to our struggle against the Shadow, both in the East and in the North." :グロールフィンデル：「サウアラックの様な生物は簡単には打倒できません。貴方は東と北の両方で、影に対抗するための思いがけない希望をもたらしてくれました」